tiny vessels
by bedroomwall
Summary: sobre todos os pequenos vasos sanguíneos, e também os de consideração - série de ficlets e drabbles, escritas para a 5º Edição do PQNDSN do fórum 6v. sobre as famílias dos personagens
1. até

**até**

A vida inteira presa e liberta num suspiro. Dumbledore apoiava a testa cansada em sua mão saudável, os olhos azuis, cintilantes e penetrantes, estavam agora marejados, enquanto os oclinhos de meia-lua pendiam desajeitados sobre o longo e tortuoso nariz.

Dumbledore estava morrendo, mas ele já sabia disso. Ele soube muito antes de Harry, muito antes de Severus, muito antes de Tom, mas não com ajuda de magia. Era somente uma dessas certezas que as pessoas levam em suas vidas até o fim delas.

Em momentos como esse, sentia vontade de sorvete de limão. Precisava de algo, qualquer distração, qualquer coisa que tirasse a morte de sua cabeça e de seu espírito antes do momento combinado. Para tanto, esperou ouvir o canto de Fawkes, esperou ouvir algum comentário inconveniente e espirituoso de Phineas, esperou alguma palavra amável e encorajadora de Dilys, ou mesmo um cumprimento de Armando, Dexter, Everard. Mas nada veio.

Ergueu os olhos, procurando-os, e estavam quase todos lá - salvo Everard, que àquela altura devia estar passeando por outros de seus quadros, os demais o fitavam com pesar, com tristeza e, será possível? Isso em seus olhos seria compaixão, Phineas? A vida inteira presa e liberta num novo suspiro, uma tomada de fôlego. Além do silêncio constrangedor, nada mais veio. Nem de seus antecessores, nem de sua querida Fawkes, adormecida em seu poleiro.

Dumbledore levantou-se de sua poltrona. Tomou nos braços uma longa capa de viagem e se dirigiu à janela, contemplando os terrenos da escola. Ajeitou no rosto os oclinhos de meia-lua, e, ainda que não vissem, aos quadros de sua sala deu um dolorido sorriso, os olhos faíscando vida e juventude como em desafio ao seu destino. Ao falar, sua voz soou fraca; rouca, até! Mas grata no fim.

"Ah, meus caros amigos. Foi um enorme prazer passar esse tempo com vocês..."

Esperou.

Ouviu sua porta ser esmurrada, e então Fawkes despertar de seu sono.

Com a voz calma, respondeu "Entre" depois que Harry já se precipitara para dentro da sala.


	2. talvez em king's cross

**talvez em King's Cross**

_"O que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?"._

_"Eu? Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã"._

Não deixava se der verdade. No reflexo de Ojesed, Dumbledore via sua mãe ensinar Ariana a tricotar as meias de lã que eram presentes de Natal, na época em que estudava em Hogwarts. E pensou que podia ter contado isso a Harry. Contado que também via a si mesmo com sua família, mas o fato é que não queria admitir ao garoto de onze anos que era como ele. Porque, na verdade, Dumbledore _não era_ como ele; Harry era melhor.

Suspirou.

Como explicar para aquela criança que o seu grande Diretor, o Prof. Albus Dumbledore, bruxo com fama de ser um dos maiores de todos os tempos, havia cometido erros dos quais jamais poderia ou mesmo gostaria de tentar esquecer?

_Ah, não_.

Harry já tinha um fardo tão grande pela frente, um tão pesado! Tinha esperanças de que um dia contaria tudo a ele, mas no devido tempo.

Enquanto isso, os olhos de Ariana encontraram os seus, e ela sorriu para ele, apontando e acenando em sua direção.

Ajeitou os oclinhos de meia-lua.

Contaria tudo a Harry. Um dia.


	3. à parte

**à parte**

Argus Filch. O velho e dedicado zelador da digníssima Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Reumático, corcunda, asmático. E não haveria nada demais no fato dele arrastar os pés ao caminhar; não haveria nada demais em seus olhos esbranquiçados, ou nas juntas de seu corpo estalando passo após passo, fosse ele um bruxo e não um aborto - porque, é claro, fosse ele um bruxo, aceitaria então de bom grado todas as doenças e mazelas da vida, empunhando feliz sua varinha para trazer para si uma xícara de chá!

Não era o caso, infelizmente.

Argus Filch não empunhava varinha alguma, ou trazia qualquer chá para si pronunciando o _Wingardium Leviosa_. Argus Filch era um aborto, caso encerrado, não falem mais no assunto! Ou até falem. Há algo que precisa ser dito antes que esta informação se perca nos registros da vida deste pobre homem: _Filch_. Filch nem é mesmo o nome dele, sabiam? O sobrenome dele é outro, é sobrenome de família nobre, poderosa e rica, família dessas que jamais, sob hipótese alguma, admitiria ter qualquer ligação consanguínea com uma aberração que era um aborto!

Foi por isso que fizeram o que fizeram com o pobre garoto, mas deixe-me contar do início: o pequeno Argus nasceu, e seu futuro parecia promissor! Até que o tempo passou. Os anos vieram, e com eles a expectativa dos poderes mágicos, que nunca se manifestavam, jamais se manifestavam. Argus esperou uma carta de Hogwarts que não veio aos onze anos, e esperou outra carta que não veio aos doze, e no Natal do décimo terceiro ano, após tanto desgosto, após tanta expectativa e desapontamento e frustração, pela dolorosa e horrível constatação, os pais de Argus decidiram, pelo bem deles e de seu filho, _Obliviate_.

Não que um garoto de treze anos tenha realmente tantas lembranças significativas em sua vida, e acho que especificamente no caso de Argus seria possível encontrar muito mais tristezas e derrotas no meio de suas memórias do que em qualquer outro garoto de sua idade. Foi um bem que fizeram a ele, tirando-lhe a memória de sua antiga família e presenteando-lhe com um novo sobrenome e uma nova história, esta uma um pouco menos vergonhosa para a família de verdade: Argus Filch, abandonado ao nascer por uma mãe que já sabia de seu futuro sem magia.

Bem, ele jamais questionou a veracidade da informação. E ainda que questionasse, famílias como aquela sempre saberiam o preço das pessoas em galeões, então por que tentar?

Jamais tentou.


	4. não só

**não só**

Quando a pegou nos braços, desesperado, levando-a em direção à Ala Hospitalar, lembrou de quando era tão pequena que quase podia caber na palma de sua mão. Desde sempre os pêlos cor de poeira eriçados em desconfiança, os grandes olhos amarelos vasculhando milimetricamente o ambiente que adentrasse.

Ofegava de ansiedade e pavor, e pensava que não fazia sentido perdê-la ali. Não fazia sentido perdê-la de qualquer forma, em qualquer tempo. Tantos alunos flagrados junto dela, denunciados por ela! Tanto tempo cuidando, dando carinho e atenção de uma forma que nunca fizera antes... E de repente isso! De repente um fantasma desengonçado em seu caminho, e o maldito garoto Potter rondando, espreitando, aprontando feito um pequeno marginal - tinha certeza, jamais o perdoaria pelo que havia feito a sua querida Norris!

Passou a noite em claro ao lado dela, mas não era só zelo por causa de um bichinho de estimação: era medo de se perceber sozinho, agora que, depois de tantos anos, ela não estava mais lá para fazer-lhe companhia.


	5. finite incantatem

**finite incantatem**

"Vem aqui, me dá um abraço"

Amos piscou duas vezes, antes de assimilar o convite feito pelo filho - não que não esperasse por isso, ele sempre esperava por isso antes do início de uma prova do Torneio, mas é que na verdade ele mesmo estava distraído.

Cedric sempre pedia sua ajuda. Fazia questão que o pai estivesse por perto, fosse para buscar uma capa, ou mesmo um suporte para prender a varinha, de modo que ele pudesse participar daquilo de alguma forma. E Amos sentia-se grato por isso. Amos sabia que o filho fazia aquilo não por pena, mas por realmente querê-lo ali. Ele sabia que, diferente de muitos jovens de sua idade, Cedric gostava de sua companhia, e isso fazia Amos se sentir tão feliz, tão realizado em seu papel de pai, que acabou não prestando atenção quando o filho pediu pelas botas que estavam ao seu lado.

Instantes depois teve o corpo envolvido pelo "seu garoto", agora tão mais alto que ele, e sentiu seu coração ficar pesado, e depois tão leve!, de tanto amor e carinho. Lembrou do primeiro vôo de Cedric em uma vassoura, a primeira visita à Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, o exato momento em que o pequeno fora escolhido por sua varinha, _freixo, pêlo de unicórnio, 30 cm, agradavelmente flexível_ - lembrou a voz do Sr. Olivaras, seguida pela exclamação maravilhada do menino.

A força do abraço foi inversamente proporcional à duração dele.

Quando Amos percebeu, Cedric já estava a um braço de distância, sorrindo para ele antes de dizer "Te vejo depois da prova, Pai", e se virar para junto dos outros competidores.

Amos sorriu sozinho para as costas do filho. E no caminho até as arquibancadas, o orgulho por ele era tanto, tanto!

Que talvez por isso tenha doído ainda mais encontrá-lo morto, horas depois, nos braços de Harry Potter.


	6. expecto patronum

**expecto patronum**

Três batidas na porta até Amos abri-la.

"Arthur", ele murmurou, os olhos fundos e cansados - parecia ter envelhecido cinquenta anos em cinco.

Envelheceu cinquenta anos em cinco _dias_.

"Amos, meu amigo", o outro disse, abraçando-lhe, e de repente todos os músculos se contraindo dolorosamente antes de relaxar, de repente era como se fosse o abraço de Cedric, de repente era como se tudo não passasse de um efeito de um Bicho-Papão.

Amos Diggory se permitiu descansar nos ombros de Arthur Weasley, se permitiu amolecer e ficar ali, e do fundo de sua dor e consciência ouviu a voz serena e pontuada do amigo dizer baixinho "Eu sequer posso imaginar sua dor, meu caro. Sequer posso imaginar como é perder -", até que a frase se dispersou no ar em reticências, porque assim como Amos, Arthur se permitiu chorar também - talvez sentisse medo pelos seus, imaginou. E Amos entendia o medo e ia além, e transformava o medo de Arthur em dor, em dor daquelas palpáveis e corpóreas, mais densas que um patrono e mais devastadoras que um dementador. Estava destruído.

Juntos, choraram o entendimento mútuo do que era amar demais alguém além da perda - ainda que apenas um conhecesse a perda de fato.

E pela oportunidade de partilhar toda a ruína em seu peito, Amos sentiu-se grato. E se agarrou a esse momento como se fosse a memória mais feliz depois de Cedric, porque talvez fosse, mesmo: já não se sentia tão só.


	7. noite estrelada

**noite estrelada**

Com a ponta da varinha em cores olhou, orgulhosa e satisfeita, a obra que se formava a partir de si mesma, embora na verdade ela mais parecesse um grande garrancho colorido que a reprodução em desenho de cinco pessoas. Não havia motivo para vergonha, porém. Se não possuía talento, possuía a boa vontade, e era por isso que lá estavam as linhas tortas, os contornos e os rabiscos de fios e emaranhados, rascunhos de aros de óculos e cabelos vermelhos, de pequenas sardas e sorrisos soltos, como se tudo isso fizesse parte de um um momento flagrado e registrado de felicidade, e então olhos verdes de Harry Potter, olhos de Neville Longbottom, olhos de Ginny e Ron Weasley, e de Hermione Granger, todos observando de cima e protegendo e acompanhando e velando seu sono.

Suspirou tão satisfeita! Olhou de novo sua obra. Da ponta da varinha fez fugir fios suaves, a magia suspendendo no ar letras garrafais e recém-conjuradas, e então, como se fizessem parte da mesma coisa desde sempre, a palavra "Amigos" foi trançada entre as linhas de cada um dos cinco rostos no teto de Luna, entrelaçando-os e unindo-os nessa pintura alegre e viva e indissolúvel, que fez Luna fechar os olhos e pensar que, depois de tanto tempo, as coisas boas finalmente tinham voltado para ela, e que elas ficariam ali para sempre.


	8. save your deathly hallow

**save your deathly hallow**

Você chega em casa e sente falta das coisas pequenas. Sente falta do som de riso abafado e do assoalho rangendo, dos vestígios de sujeira na sala e de ver uma luz acesa no fim do corredor, mas, aqui de cima da sua escada, eu sei que isso aí preso nos seus olhos não chega a ser tristeza.

Você jamais ficaria triste depois de ver todos os seus netos, ou de notar que todos os seus filhos gozam de boa saúde. O problema todo de quando você pendura sua capa na porta é que você apenas não consegue deixar se sentir solitário depois que ela se foi. E eu não te culpo por isso, de verdade.

Eu não faço ideia de como é passar a vida inteira ao lado de alguém que se ama, e então perdê-lo assim de repente, como aconteceu com você. Esse tipo de sentimento, esse tipo de situação, isso tudo não pertence à minha natureza, e ainda assim eu gosto de observar as suas reações. Gosto disso da mesma forma que sempre gostei muito de Fred, por exemplo, da mesma forma que gostei muito de Molly, depois, quando apareci em sua casa e a levei comigo durante o sono, Arthur.

Você me pareceu tão desnorteado ao acordar e perceber o que havia acontecido. E eu senti o ritmo e o som da sua pulsação tomarem conta do ambiente, e eu, mera entidade que sou, de repente me enchi de tanta vida que de alguma forma senti o que você sentia, e foi algo tão doloroso que me sinto na obrigação de explicar que tinha de tinha que ser daquela forma, Arthur. Assim como teve de ser com Fred.

E com Fred foi curioso, sabe? Ele estava no meio de uma piada, tão típico! Morreu sorrindo. E eu estive ao lado dele, bem próxima, durante muito tempo, por muitas vezes, mas nunca era a hora certa, ele sempre tinha que fazer mais e mais e mais, mas fico feliz que tenha sido como foi, com ele sorrindo. E tinha sorte também, o garoto. Muita sorte, Arthur, muita mesmo, mas não foi por isso que vim aqui, mais uma vez estou fugindo do assunto que gostaria de tratar com você.

O que eu queria dizer é que essa noite você não precisa se sentir assim, Arthur, tão deslocado em sua própria vida. Você terminou agora de vestir suas roupas, você está se preparando para deitar na cama e dormir, e mal sabe que da mesma forma que fiz com sua esposa, daqui a poucos segundos beijarei seus olhos perdidos, e com meus punhos cansados tomarei seu braço e sua alma, e te guiarei até o outro lado do véu, porque Fred te chama e Molly tem saudades.

Eis a relíquia com a qual te presenteio:

A família que tirei de você há tanto tempo, hoje eu devolvo.

Descanse em paz, Arthur Weasley.


	9. Wonderwall

**Wonderwall**

Assim que Arthur o viu, sentiu o peso daquele encontro. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de tal forma que começou chorar como uma criança perdida, de repente a mesma dor, de repente a mesma sina, de repente a cena de três anos atrás se repetindo diante dos seus olhos.

E como se a vida fosse uma grande piada de mal gosto iniciou-se também a inversão de papéis, a lembrança cruel de suas próprias palavras, _"sequer posso imaginar como é perder -",_ uma frase que Arthur sequer cogitou terminar porque era supersticioso e não queria arriscar dizer aquilo, não em voz alta, porque sabia que a guerra estava apenas começando e que aquela frase podia não ser verdade pra sempre, como agora não era.

Foi a vez _dele_ se deixar abraçar e ser consolado por Amos. E ficou grato por não ouvir nenhuma frase cruel como a que ele mesmo dissera anos antes. Ficou grato pelo silêncio compartilhado e desabou.

Assim como as paredes que desabaram sobre Fred.


	10. todas as molduras de Peter Pettigrew

**todas as molduras de Peter Pettigrew**

Estava assim já havia alguns bons minutos, parado no meio da sala olhando a estante, e nela as fotos nos porta-retratos. Achava engraçado que, diferente do que se esperaria dele, da pessoa que ele fora um dia - um Maroto -, não haviam fotos dos quatro jovens animagos e bruxos promissores da época de Hogwarts. Era engraçado de um jeito meio triste, ele pensou, em algum momento que não deve ter durado nem um segundo, porque então sua mãe atravessou a porta e perguntou o que fazia ali.

Peter suspirou. Diferente do que se esperaria dele, eram tantas coisas passando por sua cabeça, era James, era Sirius, era a marca ardendo em seu braço, e agora era a mãe, parada no batente da porta, aqueles olhos amarelos arregalados e curiosos. E eram olhos assim, só, arregalados e curiosos, mas pra Peter sempre pareceria um desafio.

"Tô aqui olhando as fotos, mãe". Fotos de infância. Peter sempre o menino gordinho. Os cabelos loiros e cacheados, e aqueles olhos castanhos e tristes. Seus olhos eram sempre tão tristes assim? Seriam tristes agora? Peter sorria tanto quando criança. Que sensação boba de nostalgia, pensou sem sorrir agora.

"Você nunca nem deu atenção pra elas", a mãe disse, sem esperar resposta ou qualquer comentário a respeito. Soltou a frase assim e voltou pra cozinha. Peter achava que pra fazer o jantar, e quis avisar que não ficaria esta noite, então ela não precisaria fazer muita comida. Seria só pra ela, afinal. O pai estava morto desde seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, e ele ia sair aquela noite. Seria só pra ela.

"Eu tô saindo, mãe. Devo chegar tarde, não precisa colocar a mesa pra mim". Esperou ela responder, e a ouviu resmungar algo como "e quando é que você não chega tarde?". Peter suspirou de novo. Gostava de pensar que a mãe estava só ficando velha, e por isso ranzinza. Ainda mais depois de papai... Tantas coisas em sua cabeça.

Procurou de novo a estante, e o pai tinha os mesmos olhos tristes que ele, e a mãe era muito mais bonita quando mais nova, e ele próprio era uma criança realmente alegre, podia ver, e os três sorriam felizes para o Peter adulto, acenando de um passado do qual ele mal conseguia lembrar. Eram todas fotos assim, mas nenhuma dos Marotos. Suspirou de novo. Estava suspirando muito naquela noite, e o braço voltava a arder, ardia enlouquecidamente, e queimava, e Peter estava morrendo de medo daquilo, e era tanto tanto tanto medo que foi por isso que resolveu olhar para as fotos antigas. Pra ver se lembrava a si mesmo quem era.

Ouviu um barulho alto na cozinha. Sentiu falta de Hogwarts e o braço arder mais uma vez. Decidiu que não conseguiu lembrar direito quem era e, como se fugisse do som alto de coisas se quebrando, e da mãe praguejando todas as gerações de Pettigrew, aparatou.

Talvez se Peter soubesse que, poucos anos depois, a mãe morreria em uma poltrona velha abraçada àquela foto dos três juntos, com aquele dedo que ele próprio cortou e uma placa de ouro em sua homenagem, Peter tivesse se demorado um pouco mais na sala, naquela noite, e talvez tivesse se despedido e dito que a amava, e talvez ela dissesse o mesmo e então ele ficasse lá, ao invés de ir até o Lorde das Trevas entregar aqueles foram seus amigos durante tanto tempo, e talvez as coisas todas tivessem sido diferentes e nenhum dos dois, nem ela nem ele, precisaria terminar tão só. Ele sabia desde o início quem ele era. E, diferente do que se esperaria dele, sabia agora que estava morrendo pelas próprias mãos.

Pensou que talvez pudesse voltar pra casa, no fim.


	11. unsaid

**unsaid**

Foi tudo tão rápido! De repente fumaça demais, e poeira demais, e então a percepção das coisas mudando até que de repente tudo ficando mais devagar, o corpo sendo arremessado pra longe, suspenso no ar como um boneco de pano, em câmera lenta. E então a pior dor que sentiu na vida durante um segundo, o pior segundo de todos, até que mais nada.

Até que silêncio, até que tosses, até que o lamento de Percy e o choro de Ron, e depois de mamãe e papai, e Bill e Charlie e Ginny. E George.

Queria poder dizer a eles.

De todas as coisas que fizera na vida, a mais engraçada delas foi morrer. Riu de si mesmo quando percebeu, quando se deu conta. Foi tudo tão rápido! Morreu no meio de uma piada de Percy, morreu feliz por Percy, por ele estar de volta e por ele estar sorrindo de novo como estava. E de alguma forma isso parecia ser a mesma coisa que morrer feliz consigo mesmo.

Queria poder dizer.


	12. i solemnly swear

**i solemnly swear**

Foi Fred quem cutucou George, quando Harry ficou para trás do grupo de estudantes que se dirigiu à Hogsmead naquela tarde. Indicou com o queixo o garoto parado sozinho na entrada dos terrenos de Hogwarts, e deve ter pensado quase ao mesmo tempo que o irmão que eles precisavam fazer alguma coisa por ele. Não por ter salvo Ginny no ano anterior. Não por ter ajudado Ron no ano retrasado. Menos ainda por ser Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! Era só por ser o Harry. O garoto que no verão passado eles ajudaram a fugir de casa num carro voador.

Foi Fred quem deu a ideia. Havia esse mapa muito genial que dizia onde estava cada pessoa do castelo, um mapa de Hogwarts e dos terrenos próximos, com direito a passagens secretas e tudo! Artefato que por muito tempo fora útil a ele e George, quando eles queriam colocar em prática alguma de suas ideias mirabolantes. Mas então, olhando Harry daquele jeito, Fred achava que já estava na hora de passar o bastão. Eles já sabiam tudo de cor, afinal, e os professores eram tediosamente previsíveis para que pudessem ser surpreendidos em suas andanças pelo castelo sem a ajuda do tal mapa.

Foi Fred quem decidiu que seria Harry o novo dono. Não Ron, que era seu irmão mais novo e teoricamente o próximo na ordem de sucessão do mapa quando deixassem Hogwarts, não Ginny, que ele achava realmente promissora, embora ultimamente tão na dela. Mas sim Harry.

Sabe, Ron já fazia parte da família, de qualquer forma. E Fred não contou isso a George, mas ele achava que talvez Harry pudesse sentir como se fizesse parte de algo, ao receber aquilo. Parte deles mesmo, dos Gêmeos Weasley, ou dos Weasley num geral. Fazer Harry entender que não estava nem precisava estar sozinho.

Agradeceu, baixinho, a Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail. E desejou que fossem para Harry os amigos e mentores que foram para ele. E desejou que significassem tanto para Harry o que significavam para ele. E pensou que gostaria de significar algo para Harry também, no fim do dia. Não por ele ter salvo sua irmã, ou ajudado seu irmão, ou por ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas só por ser o Harry.


	13. post mortem

**post mortem**

Nunca foi inveja. Se roubei seu diadema, foi porque não tive escolha. Foi porque precisava ter uma chance de deixar de ser sua sombra, apenas a filha de Rowena Ravenclaw, nunca eu mesma, nunca Helena. Você era sempre tão inteligente, sempre tão brilhante, e como se já não bastassem tantos sempres, seria para sempre a co-fundadora de Hogwarts, ao passo em que tudo o que eu conseguia alcançar era um esquecimento entre seu nome e sobrenome, e isso me frustrava, porque eu era a Dama Cinzenta muito antes de morrer.

Ah, mãe... Eu só queria ver até onde eu podia ir, e eu fui até a Albânia, e na Albânia eu me cansei de tudo, mas não consegui voltar pra casa. Eu não podia voltar pra casa e te olhar nos olhos, não podia receber o perdão que eu sei que você me daria. Então você mandou ele me buscar; você, no seu leito de morte, pediu que ele me encontrasse, que me alcançasse porque queria me ver, mas tudo deu tão errado que nem nos seus piores pesadelos você imaginaria que ele pudesse fazer algo comigo, que ele pudesse me matar, mãe, como ele me matou.

Não é irônico? Que tenhamos morrido quase juntas? Mas é claro que os livros de história só lembrariam de você.


	14. unexpected

**unexpected**

As pessoas passam por mim, e eu as observo do alto da minha existência, do alto da minha morte, completamente entediada. Livros, aulas, atrasos, notas insatisfatórias. Nem mesmo os alunos de minha casa são capazes de me entreter, suas histórias me parecem tolas demais se postas ao lado da minha.

Eu suspiro, impaciente. E você suspiraria assim também, se fosse apenas o eco de uma vida, como sou agora. Mas eu não sou qualquer eco, e talvez isso seja o mais frustrante. Não me conformo que o nome de Helena Ravenclaw tenha se perdido através do tempo, por causa do tempo, e que agora eu seja conhecida e lembrada somente como a Dama Cinzenta da torre de Ravenclaw. Isso me deixa triste.

E então, atravessando o corredor completamente alheia aos alunos que parecem esbarrar nela de propósito, essa menina para diante de mim e sorri. Eu percebo que ela ainda está no primeiro ano, pela sua altura e pelas vestes, e até mesmo pela ingenuidade com que os grandes olhos azuis e saltados miram a transparência que é meu corpo, antes de estender ainda mais sorriso e desejar, de maneira genuína, um "Feliz aniversário, Srta. Ravenclaw".

Arregalo os olhos, surpresa, e antes que eu possa dar uma resposta de fato, a menina simplesmente continua seu caminho. Não me movo. Acompanho o topo de sua cabeça loira se perder entre os demais alunos até o fim do corredor, o qual ela vira, ainda alheia tudo. E a despeito de eu já estar morta há centenas de anos, preciso dizer que fico feliz por alguém ter se lembrado de mim. Por um momento, sinto como se finalmente fizesse parte desta escola.


End file.
